


Ghosts

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: False Memories, Family Drama, Leaving Home, Quest of Erebor, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: When the Wizard tasked to assigning the quest for Erebor vanishes without a trace Radagast has to get a bit creative in assigning someone else for the task.





	1. 1. Mal Prologue

For as long as I can remember this house has always been my home. But what price has that home come with, the weight of ghosts I never wished to linger with. True as an orphan you can rarely have a say in where you are sent but why in hell was I sent here of all places. Great aunt Jaqi…how in hell could she be my great aunt? A few memories still popped up now and again from when I was younger, her laugh, smile and the games of hide and seek we would play. Finally I am eighteen and somehow in all those years not  wrinkle or grey hair in sight appeared on this supposed great aunt of mine. Out in the middle of nowhere this massive home sits in a vast patch of green surrounded by dessert, a supposed oasis many drifters should assume to find as a pleasant sight after their wandering yet none stop here. Even they can tell at a distance to stay away, such an idyllic place surely can’t be safe in such a harsh climate.

Room by room I pace through the end of her early morning rounds as mountain ranger leaving me alone in this empty abode. No matter where I go I can feel it, eyes on me, shadows dart away, distant scurrying and the random shifting items that once seemed so magical as a child adding to her mystique now only compounds my urge to flee. A few years now I’ve been saving up and I have just barely enough to get away. There really isn’t a set location yet, just anywhere but here. Outside an engine dies and a deep sigh escapes from my lips, tentatively, in a glance at the mirror along the wall to avoid looking into the room on my right at the sound of claws tapping along the ground at my approach, my hands rose to shift the dark crimson curls away from my face freeing the sight of my emerald eyes. In a dart out my tongue wet my lips as I wound my hair back up into a sloppy bun secured with the hair tie on my wrist distracting me just long enough for the creature to hide in the cabinet behind the door.

Turning away from the mirror the shifting of my reflection into the face of a small wrinkled face as the glass door hidden there eased open freeing a ladder for another younger version of her to scurry up into the hiding place happened with my back to it on my path to the kitchen. The sounds of the truck door closing and the shouldering of a rifle and boot steps through the dirt path to the back door followed by the shifting of the wood steps in an eager trot from the steps to the door leading into the kitchen. In the doorway again my eyes fell on her and I leaned against the frame feeling the shifting of my t shirt and jeans in crossing my arms. Simple worn jeans with a tan button down shirt tucked into them was secured by a worn belt bearing a silver badge and a handgun holster on the raven haired purple eyed supposed great aunt who looks more like my sister than someone supposedly well past her sixties by her father’s guess when I was a child.

Sighing as she fanned her collar underneath her long ponytail flowing across her back Jaqi smiled at me after leaving her rifle on the rack along the wall. “Humid out today.”

I nodded and asked, “Any sign of the crew to fix the train station?”

She shook her head, “No, that flood took out the eastern path and they’re still clearing it. Few weeks still possibly, something about angry badgers.” At my sigh she chuckled and turned to grab a bottle of juice from the fridge she sat at the table to enjoy, “Don’t be so eager to be off on your own.” The cap broke free at her turn and she tipped the bottle back against her lips for a sip.

After a scoff I mumbled turning back to my room, “What would you care.”

Behind me I paused as she called out, “Is it that absurd of an idea that I care about your happiness?”

Back in the doorway my hand planted on the frame stating as my free hand waved at my side emphasizing my words, “You’ve lived here your whole life, what would you know about anywhere else?”

A scoff and a giggle came from her as she capped the bottle again, “Just who told you that?” At my brow rising she continued, “I have no idea where you got that idea, I’ve been all over the globe, in fact you used to love my stories of my adventures. I don’t know how hard you hit your head in that tree climbing fumble of yours, since then you don’t seem to know me at all Em.” In her path pat me when she rose to her feet easing the chair back in place and walked through to her study passing me with a kiss on my cheek. 

To her back I cry out, “My name is Mal!” Again she nods raising the bottle confirming she heard me as she enters her study, in a stomping path I charge back up to my room calling out as I did, “What my mother was thinking naming me Emery I have no clue!” Hard as I could I slammed my door and rushed to the bed whispering out as my fingers eased over the locket holding my father’s picture remembering his nickname for me, “Mallory.” Through a tear rolling down my cheek clutching the locket in my fist I rolled over and reached for my journal to once again start spilling yet another idea for my life in the world only to end up sketching the same set of brothers onto the bare page yet again. No matter what these men were on my mind, in my dreams, the weight of this house only lessened with thoughts of them.

Oh the dreams I had of them, from the simplest of glances at a distant to the most heated of situations leaving you tangled between the amorous pair seeing to your every desire. But no matter where you looked in this town of two hundred and fifty they could not be found, and jaqi wasn’t any help either telling you to hang a bell in a tree to call them to you. Her and her superstitions clearly didn’t find her a husband of her own. Honestly you weren’t even related, she merely fostered one of your relatives when thy were little, who is now long since dead, only compounding the worrying topic of her appearance. A cult or coven seemed to be the main assumption in town but as she watched the mountain passes all on her own and rarely came to town or bothered others at all she and her mysteries were tolerated.

Through to dinner she laid there aimlessly daydreaming about the pair she hoped to find out in the great unknown. “Dinner.” Another sigh later up and down to the kitchen I went again to claim my seat and halfway listen to the latest story of her rounds through the night. Halfway down the stairs a flash of lightning broke through another tangling daydream bringing the storm that had suddenly rolled in to my attention then soon disappeared at the metal shutters sealing over the windows upstairs through candles being lit at the table before they closed over the downstairs windows as well. Silently I slipped back into my thoughts until a knock sounded on the front door between bickering voices on the other side of it.

…

“This won’t do…” In a circle Radagast turned in his hut after yet another unsuccessful search for his Cousin and Sauruman to aid in bringing about the order Yavanna had sent to him in a dream. “Were are you Gandalf? I cannot do this alone…” In another pacing circle he passed by his bookshelf only to pause at his hedgehog squeaking atop an old worn book. A grin eased onto his face, “Of course! I’ll call out for another Wizard! Surely one will answer the call!”

The book was eased open after shouldering the hedgehog, resting in his palms the book flipped to the right page and he read through the instructions, “Right, right, one garlic clove, a pebble and an unbound soul.” He snapped the book shut and left it on the table and exited his hut, “Easy enough.”

Atop his sleigh he scanned the distance until he spotted a pair of brothers, both packed in their youthful travel to test themselves by Dwarvish tradition they ventured from the Iron Hills hoping to make it to Rohan, not far from it at the edges of Fangorn. A short conversation the naïve pair, both conveniently linked to the same One they had yet to find, agreed to joining him on his mission. Carefully they settled into his sled and he raced off into the swelling storm growing in front of them only tightening their grips on one another’s arms. Completely soaked to the bone the pair stared up confused at the lone house in the vast nothingness after passing through a swirling jumble of colorful clouds.

On his feet Kili mumbled, “I think we’re lost.”

Radagast chuckled and moved across the lawn with a chuckle, “Not at all.” His voice lowered to a mumble, “Please help me…”

Fili nudged Kili, whispering, “Let’s just see who lives here.” He chuckled, “Why are you so cautious? This isn’t like you.”

Kili nudged him back, “You’re just hoping they’ll feed us.”

Fili chuckled, “You know me too well.”

Confidently he knocked on the door as the brothers climbed onto the porch and stopped behind him peering at the door. Through the opened door instantly the young trio locked their eyes on one another and Mal led the boys inside to guide them inside to change out of their wet clothes while Jaqi eyed Radagast in his reluctance to enter just yet.

Wetting his lips he said, “Miss,”

“Jaqi.”

He nodded, “Miss Jaqi, I am Radagast the Brown. Now I have traveled quite a distance to find you. I have a favor to ask.” With a nod she stepped back and he joined her through to the dining room where he set out a map, “Now, my Cousin Gandalf was sent this task and now he has gone missing and the head of our order has as well. This job must be carried out and I cannot abandon my post for long so I am in need of reinforcements.”

Behind him Mal, who had reluctantly left the boys to change alone asked in the doorway, “What sort of reinforcements could you need in a get up like that?”

Jaqi, “Em!”

Mal’s brows furrowed and she barked back, “Mal!”

Radagast held his gaze on Jaqi he continued, “Now, Smaug has been resting for sixty years and now there are those wishing to march in hopes of finding him dead. What I require is someone to convince the Sons of Durin to return home once again.”

Mal’s brow rose and she crossed her arms leaning on the door frame, “And why would you come here?”

Radagast, “Because a Wizard must complete this task. That mountain must not fall into darkened hands.”

Another scoff came from Mal, “Somebody clearly has been hitting the sauce, look, no Wizards here old man.”

Jaqi, “Mal! Go upstairs if you’re going to behave like that!”

Mal’s arm flailed out as she replied, “He clearly-..”

Jaqi, “Knows more than you understand.” Mal’s brows furrowed only to drop at the guys peering over her shoulder through the doorway at the map on the table.

Fili grinned moving closer, “Erebor!” Kili moved behind him as Mal muttered, “Not you too. Why do they have to be crazy?”

Kili, “Uncle never lets us see his map but we snuck a glance once couple decades back.”

Mal rolled her eyes crossing her arms as Fili asked, “What’s this about Sons of Durin?”

Radagast, “Miss Jaqi here, if she would consent to aiding me would guide a Son of Durin to reclaim Erebor.”

Mal looked to Jaqi, “You’re not really considering this?!”

Jaqi raised a brow, “And if I am?”

Mal, “You can’t be serious, he’s clearly out of his mind! Wandering out in that storm from who knows where on a sled pulled by some very odd looking rabbits!”

Radagast, “Rastabell Rabbits, fastest of their kind.”

Mal waved her hand at him, “I rest my case.”

Jaqi caught Radagast’s eyes saying, “That’s all you need?”

He nodded and replied, “If you would be so kind, though I am afraid we will have to leave by midnight before the portal closes.”

She nodded and Mal said, “I think it’s time you left. Wizards and portals…”

Jaqi locked her eyes on Mal, “This is my home Mal, you don’t have to go it doesn’t sound like it should take long.”

Radagast, “Oh, my apologies, I forgot to mention, the portal, I can only open it for you once.”

Jaqi nodded and lowered her gaze as Mal dropped her arms, “Oh really, now we’re supposed to just race off to the unknown to follow a treasure map?! Honestly Jaqi!”

Jaqi, “I know you don’t understand. There s a lot I haven’t told you..”

Mal shouted, “I don’t care! But fine, this is your home! You just let whoever you want through the door no matter how crazy they are! You want to go off chasing treasure maps then go right ahead! I won’t be sticking around very long anyways! Just till that train comes back into town and then I’m gone!”

Kili turned with a worried expression, “You’re not coming with us?”

Mal scoffed, “I am not going anywhere with him!”

The brothers held a silent conference then nodded in agreement, saying together, “We’re staying with you then.”

Unwilling to send them away before she could find out why she had been dreaming of them for so long. Her eyes shifted back to Jaqi saying, “Go then. You won’t find me here when you come crawling back from whatever foolish trap he leaves you in.”

Jaqi, “Why are you acting like this? Like you won’t care at all when I’m gone.”

Mal, “What would I have to care about? A few scattered memories from when I was little? What could possibly make me want to stay with you in this haunted house? For years I’ve been saving up to get away and soon enough I’ll have my chance.”

Jaqi nodded, “That easy?”

Mal, “Oh like you’ll care at all. You don’t know anything about me at all. We’re practically strangers! Just go already! Just go!”

Jaqi drew in a breath and walked around the table easing her hand along the back of her belt wrapping two fingers around the nub at the end of a hidden wand she eased out of an inconspicuous holster, “You want to be alone, fine. See how you like it.”

A flick of her arm brought the wand into Mal’s vision making her brows furrow. “What the-?”

Steadily in her mind Jaqi uttered the charm she had used for centuries to keep muggles away from her home, “Obliviate.” Instantly she could feel a deep stab in her chest at the memories of her in Mal’s life fading away while the house pulsed around her shifting and contorting as her belongings and the house elves inside were now housed in a miniature version of her house she tucked inside her pack, leaving just Mal’s belongings as she eased her jacket on an arm at a time asking the boys, “You’re certain you wish to stay here?”

After another conference they both nodded replying, “Yes.”

She nodded again shouldering her pack as well as her rifle and drew her handgun out from its draw to add to the holster on her hip then locked eyes with Radagast saying, “We should get going then.” Waving her wand for another table setting that was filled with food and juice as the trio aimlessly took their seats after you wiped the conversation from their minds, leaving just the memory of them knocking on the door in the middle of a storm.

On the other side of the locked front door Jaqi followed Radagast to his sled after having missed his leaving a pebble on the coffee table for the trio seeing the pain in Jaqi’s eyes when she holstered her wand again. “I like your rabbits.”

With a chuckle he eyed their body language in sniffing her and said, “They like you as well.” She forced a smile and took one last glance at the now unprotected house and settled on the sled as Radagast gave the signal triggering their race away back through the portal in the storm. All through the meal stolen glances and hinted flirtations lasted through to clearing the table and guiding the pair to the spare room where Mal stated, “It’s not much. I don’t get many guests, so, there’s only one bed…”

The brothers shrugged and Kili said, “No worries. We’ve shared worse.”

With a wink Fili said, “See you at breakfast, then we’ll gladly help with any work around here.”

Kili nodded grinning as well saying his own goodnight as Mal moved to her bedroom down the hall with a giggle under her breath eager to see what the next day would hold.

 


	2. 2. Jaqi Pt 1

Behind you Radagast asked, “You are certain of this?”

You nodded, “I am. Best she learn now how to stand on her own.”

Radagast, “I am sorry to have troubled the relationship between you.”

With an odd giggle his eyes lowered to you, “It seems our world is different from yours. Where you openly converse about magic we shield ours from those unable to produce it. Em, I had to keep it from her. I had to keep her safe. But she does not want me to anymore so I have to let go.”

He nodded and sighed, “Ah, I see. Mortals do have a way of wishing to fend on their own. Even against our will to see them from harm.”

Somewhere in the portal you found yourself trapped in a tight crevice making you groan as Radagast giggled to himself gleefully on the successful mission. A crash on your right made you flinch back into the crevice when a pick broke through the stone. In its wiggle free you called out, “Hey! Careful with that!”

Behind the stone a group of Dwarves shared a glance then began to split the stone more carefully as they began to catch glimpses of you in the growing opening. Little by little they freed you and helped you to your feet on the platform below where they stared up at you inspecting you carefully wondering how you had gotten trapped inside the wall. Wetting your lips you forced yourself to remain calm saying, “Radagast sent me. I’m supposed to find a Son of Durin.”

A few more puzzled glances up at you and the pair guided you along through the mining peak in Ered Luin straight to the home of the Durins. Another knock later you eyed the elderly bearded woman with a cautious smile up at you behind the pair of dust coated Dwarves. She lowered her eyes to the larger of the men saying in a rough language, **“Princess Diaa, my apologies for disturbing you. However, we found this woman in the rock wall and she stated she was sent to speak with  Son of Durin.”**

She blinked up at you stunned as you forced another smile as she asked you, “Who sent you?”

“A wizard named Radagast the Brown.”

She nodded and stepped backwards allowing you inside the home you had to duck to enter. Hunched forward you followed her into a sitting room with two other women where she left you on her path back into the hall, “I will fetch my Sons.”

Another forced smile later you set your bags beside the armchair across from their couch and eased into it carefully crossing your ankles in front of it. A few minutes later two heavy bodies followed behind the heavy gown coated woman, both men appearing to be twins with long dark hair and matching short beards and bright eyes that fell on you taking in your strange attire across from their gown wearing Sister and Grandmother bearing beaded beards putting theirs to shame. Diaa stood beside the loveseat the men settled into, “My Sons, Thorin and Frerin. And my Daughter Dis and my Mother in law former Queen Niro.” They nodded their heads with their names while she chose a seat of her own.

You forced another smile saying, “I’m Jaqi Pear. I know this is a bit sudden, however, I had a guest at my home not long ago. Radagast the Brown.” You paused glancing between the brothers both shifting at the mention of a Wizard. “He instructed me I was to find a Son of Durin and to head to Erebor to see it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

With a scoff Thorin shook his head, “I am not certain what that Wizard might have told you but that mountain is under the watch of a Dragon. It does not require our protection. And I highly doubt any of our kin are willing to face that beast again after his claiming our home. It appears Miss Pear you have wasted your time.”

Another flash of a smile later you nodded and rose to your feet making the men rise curiously, “Then I do apologize for wasting yours. Thank you for listening to me. It was a pleasure to meet you.” You shouldered your pack and rifle as their lips parted watching you find your way back to the door that you nearly bumped into a blonde male on his way inside.

Another forced smile later you eased past him in his step aside through his bowed head, “Excuse me Miss.”

“No, sorry, my fault.” With a chuckle he passed through the door wondering why a guest would be seeing themselves out, making him hurry inside to check on everyone to see if something had happened. Wetting your lips you straightened up and mumbled, “Alright, I asked, can’t force them to go…I suppose,” in a twitch of your finger your full onyx ring released a small pocket on the top releasing a tiny onyx thestral that walked into your palm at locked eyes with you at your asking it softly, “Which way?”

A glance around it nodded its head to your right and you nodded as it folded back into the ring again on your path down the cobbled street through the mountain towards the front gates ignoring the stares of the Dwarves along the way.

…

Once inside Vili eyed his Wife and inlaws asking, “Is something wrong?”

Dis shook her head, “Not exactly.”

Vili moved to sit beside her folding his hands around hers, “What happened? Does it have something to do with the woman that just left?”

Frerin, “Miss Pear was just telling us of a quest a Wizard had sent her on.”

Vili, “He sent her here?”

Diaa, “She was sent to find a Son of Durin to return to Erebor.”

Vili, “And?”

Thorin, “I told her the Wizard had wasted her time.”

Frerin, “She apologized for wasting ours and left.”

Niro broke through her shock, “We never offered her tea.”

Diaa sat down feeling the weight of their impression they had given the stranger, “She did seem to understand at least, did not fight us on it. Perhaps waiting to be offered tea is not custom for her kin.”

Dis nodded, “Let us hope that is true.”

Vili smiled, “She did not seem offended in the least. Bit turned round perhaps.”

Thorin huffed then went to fetch his lunch after a glance at the time, “If she wishes to venture on a death march she can go alone. That beast will not claim another of our kin.”

…

Outside the gates you wet your lips walking off into the vast emptiness till the sun began to set and you found a town packed with even smaller people making you mumble, “I am seeing a disturbing pattern here…” The lone road carried you straight past an emptying pub where a short man in a maroon vest was locked in a a shouting match with a woman in yellow wearing an oddly shaped hat reminding you of a teapot.

Angrily he pointed a finger at her shouting, “That house was my inheritance! No matter how many children you have you have no right to assume you could take it from me Lobelia!”

In a low growl she shifted closer replying just inches from his ear making him inhale sharply and shout back making her move away from him, “You will get that house when I am dead! And even then I will haunt that house ensuring all your prized cakes and soufflés are all failures!” His threat made her gasp and he turned wishing to strut away only to bump into your side making him peer up at you, “My apologies, Miss.”

He motioned his hand allowing you to go first only to sneer at the woman crossing her arms with a determined scowl on her face as you both walked along the path through town. Curiously he kept glancing up at you until his resolve broke, “I am terribly sorry for bumping into you earlier.”

You smiled down at him and let out a weak giggle, “No need to apologize.”

His hand jutted out as he stated, “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

You grinned at him accepting his hand, “Jaqi Pear at yours.”

When his hand left yours he asked, “Are you staying nearby?”

You shook your head, “No. I don’t really have any clue where I am to be completely honest.”

At the gate on your right he paused staring up at you in shock making you pause, as you readied to turn and leave only to remain in place at his offer, “Well I certainly can’t let you go wandering off alone in the dark. You can stay at mine.” Your lips parted and he added, “I won’t take no for an answer.” As he opened the gate behind him and ushered you inside the small round green door you ducked to enter then were thankful to not have to duck as much as you had to to pass ffrom room to room in the Durin’s home.

On the opposite side of the table you sat with a smile as he slid the second plate with a fish that had three lemon slices on top of it with a side of roast veggies. “Thank you.”

He grinned at you, “Not a problem. To be honest I am grateful for the company. I rarely get guests.” After a sip of his drink he asked, “Now, if you don’t mind my asking, what brought you to the Shire?”

Lowering your cup you answered, “I, um, I was asked by a Wizard to help him by taking someone to a place named Erebor. Only they didn’t wish to go.”

Bilbo nodded, “I suppose, well, what are you going to do now?”

“I suppose I will just have to go alone.” As he dug into is fish you started on yours and shared more about your old world.

“You’re a Wizard too then?”

Your head tilted making your frizzy knotted ponytail shift across your back, “Well, ya.”

He grinned and said, “We haven’t had a Wizard here in decades since I was a boy. Gandalf used to bring these amazing fireworks.”

“Radagast mentioned a Gandalf, said he couldn’t find him, or the leader of their order.”

Bilbo, “I am certain they will pop up eventually. Wizards are known to come and go as they please.”

You grinned slicing up one of the potato chunks, “So, back there, family squabbles?”

He chewed his mouthful and swallowed answering, “More like greedy Sackville-Bagginses trying to take what is mine just because I’m a bachelor. They claim I don’t need the space. They had the Thain send me an eviction notice when I own it outright!”

You raised a brow and chuckled, “Happened to me once, just picked up and moved house, you should have heard their screams.”

Bilbo raised a brow, “No, they want me to move…”

You giggled swallowing your bite of carrot, “No, I literally took the house, the yard, all of it. Left a giant plot of dirt.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but snort, pointing his fork at you, “Now that, is an idea.” He wet his lip eyeing your face as you stabbed your fork into another slice of potato, “How far is Erebor?”

You shrugged, “I am not entirely sure. However I heard two Dwarves talking about a town named Bree nearby. Maybe someone there would know.”

He nodded, “Ooh, we could ask in at the Prancing Pony. My Uncle Mungo visited there a few times, Barliman Butterbur, the Keep there seemed fairly knowledgeable to him.”

With a grin you asked, “We?”

He nodded with a sure grin of his own, “If you wouldn’t mind using your house trick on my home I would gladly go exploring with you.”

“Thank you. I would be glad for the company.” Earning a nod from him in return, once the food was done you helped him clean up and joined him for tea in his sitting room and where he lit up his pipe and looked on at the map with you as you twirled the key Radagast had given you between your fingers.

On a cramped bed you slept through the night and then woke and helped Bilbo pack the essentials for him to carry. In the rising sun you followed Bilbo outside after his poking his head out and when he’d locked the door he watched you extend your mahogany colored wand with a thick raised set of spirals on the grip that you gave a quick swish towards the Smial and shrank it inside an orb the size of a marble on the end of a silver chain Bilbo grinned and slung around his neck. Giddily he turned guiding you through the Hobbiton out towards Bree with only a few Hobbits on the edge of its borders catching notice of your departure.

.

Nearly a full day you traveled, with a few stops to snack on the food he had packed while he watched you casting dirt into gold and silver unmarked coins you filled a divided coin purse with them and pocketed it. “Just in case we have to pay for a place to sleep along the way.” On your feet again you finished the trip as the sun began to set approaching a large gate that was held open for you in your approach. Around you Men, Dwarves and Hobbits scattered through the city all eyed you curiously especially the rifle on your back wondering what it was.

Eventually the Prancing Pony was reached and you managed to secure a room with two beds in it and a table in the dining hall. With two bowls of stew you sat ignoring the stares of the Men along the wall eyeing your packs, subtly as their eyes scanned over you you smirked remembering the Ministry’s laws no longer apply to you restricting your magic. Rapidly you mentally whispered a hex making them see what they feared most urging them out of the hall and straight to their rooms or out into the street again allowing you to focus on your meal again. The easing back of the two chairs on either side of you brought Dis and Vili to your attention while Frerin grinned at Bilbo bringing a chair from another table to yours that he lowered into.

Dis, with a grin stated when your eyes met hers, “Miss Pear. We are glad to have caught up with you.”

Frerin, “Thorin is otherwise distracted to wish to return to Erebor. Our Adad went missing thirty years back and he received another rumor as to where he had been seen.”

Vili grinned at you after giving their order for three more bowls of stew and drinks for the three of them before asking after glancing at Bilbo, “Radagast sent you after a Hobbit as well?”

You shook your head, “No, Bilbo here volunteered to travel with me.”

Dis nodded then said to you, “Well the more the merrier.”

Frerin shifted his stew closer to himself, “Which roads are you taking?”

You shrugged, “Not a clue. Just my second night in this world.” Their eyes all feel on you again, “I know I’m not the most likely to be chosen for this but here I am. He asked me a favor and I answered.”

Vili, “Why? I mean, you left your entire world to come here and face a dragon?”

You shrugged “I’ve picked up before. Not my first beginning.”

Dis, “How did your family take it?”

“I don’t have any blood relatives. I had an adopted twelve time grandniece.” Their brows rose and you added, “I woke up there one day thousands of years ago. Watched the world change, not for the better. My grandniece, she just became an adult, wished to be free on her own, I obliged. Besides the men Radagast arrived with, she’d been dreaming about them for about a year if you can believe it. They chose to stay with her.”

Frerin, “At least she is not alone. Though leaving her with strangers..”

You wet your lips after your spoonful of stew, “I have a charm on our doorways, if anyone tries to harm her they will be thrown from the house.”

Dis grinned, “Quite a useful trick. Any clue on who these men were?”

“Um, mainly just a blonde and a brunette,” their grins dimmed as you added, “I think one of them called the other Fili.”

Dis let out a squeak and Vili patted his chest and drew out a silver rectangle he opened revealing two portraits asking, “Are these the men?”

You nodded, “You know them?”

Dis, “Those are my sons.”

You looked at her and Frerin asked, “Your grandniece, can she send them back again?”

You shook your head, “No. She cannot do magic and Radagast said he could only open the portal for me once.” Collectively they sunk a bit in their chairs, “Though he did leave something there he thought I might have missed. Perhaps he might be able to help when we get to Erebor.”

Dis’ eyes locked on yours asking, “You are certain they are safe?”

After a nip at your lip you stated, “Well Em talked about leaving town but with the tracks still out form mud slides and the animals she’s stuck there a while. Plus, the guys seemed just as interested in her as she was in them. I doubt they will be leaving the nest so soon. Besides the memory charm I placed on her should wear off in a couple of months.”

Frerin, “Memory charm?”

You nodded, “It um, it sounds a bit harsh but she said she wished for me to just leave her alone. I have spent centuries alone, so I sealed away her memories of me for a while.”

Vili, “What did you do to the boys?”

You locked eyes with him shaking your head, “They were only in my home for, twenty minutes maybe. I simply planted a false memory that Em answered the door alone. Nothing past that I swear.”

Dis nodded patting your hand, “I don’t doubt that.” She wet her lips, “Mahal tasks us to send our young out on journeys at maturity, it appears this is the path he wished for them to take.”

Vili patted your other shoulder, “We will find that Wizard when we get home again.”

On your way to your rooms you agreed on a time to meet up in the morning outside to choose steeds for the long journey.

 


	3. 3. Mal Dreams Begin

Kili, “There is only one bed. Fi, we could easily fit four of us on this bed, why are you on my arm?”

Fili grunted shifting his hand to grip and fling his arm back to his half of the bed, “Because you keep laying it on my side.”

In a retaliatory swing his hand smacked against Fili’s bare back making the blonde’s eyes shoot open and stir a glare from him, “Don’t make me come over there myself!”

That glare was followed by another and when words weren’t threatening enough a pillow was grabbed followed by another and the battle was carried out into the hall where Mal was already peeking out only to grin at the shirtless pair wailing on one another with the pillows from their room. Another heavy blow landed on Fili’s arm before Kili froze at a pillow hitting him in the back of his head thrown from a distance.

The pair turned their heads finding Mal with a flash of a smile as she said, “Okay, it was me…so?”

At once their eyes narrowed and Kili tossed her pillow back to her as Fili said, “Fight me, you attractive stranger.”

They both advanced and gave far gentler taps of their pillows against her than she unleashed on them or they on each other. But somewhere between the whacks the pillows were abandoned and the trio had taken to wrestling on the floor. First by Kili’s sneak tackle on Fili and then at Fili’s head nod they both took to giving her lessons on being able to free herself from someone pinning her down. Tenderly they would ask, “Do you trust me?” Followed by their switching turns in guiding her through it.

With their weight alone she had no chance but the pair relented hoping to one day aid in building up her strength so she could defend herself against any Dwarf. A lingering pause in a move that pinned her to Kili’s chest left their noses brushing stirring a shiver from her. Behind her Fili inched closer asking, “Are you cold?”

Wetting her lips she watched his hazel eyes, already trained on her parted lips to darken hungrily as his heart beat picked up. “This may sound strange. But I’ve seen you before.”

Fili chuckled easing her hands around her middle easing his lips just barely a breath away from her bare shoulder, “Mahal sent us on this path to you.”

Kili eased his nose along hers again lowly purring, “We’ve spent decades searching for you.”

Fili added against your shoulder, “Even worlds apart we knew we would find you.”

Firmly lips planted against hers and on her shoulder. Warmly the trio twisted and curled hungrily gripping one another trying to fuel the fires now burning inside them eventually landing them in bed easing their turns claiming Mal’s lips as the other stole the chance to trail their lips across all the skin on her they could manage. Eventually they wound into a tight bundle around her keeping her warm. However as the night drug on their warm embrace and absence of the common skittering about she normally heard her unconscious mind stirred up a vivid dream of a mysterious purple eyed woman with raven curls and a wide smile teaching her to dance ‘like a princess’ at her request. Around her in the dizzying turns she swore she could almost see items floating and shifting around on their own through the large library. At least until dinner, always leading to story time where no book was drawn out it was all spoken from memory of far off lands.

A deep pang in her chest hit and she shifted between the waking men mumbling, “No, I don’t need you.”

Gently they nudged her whispering sentiments hoping to ease her worries, whatever they were before the gentle request, “Wake up please.”

Smacking her lips she shifted and settled back into sleep making them ease back around her kissing her cheeks sweetly. With the sunrise they climbed out of bed moving to the kitchen to fix you a breakfast hoping to use the meal to ease your dream out of her.

Alone however she awoke and following the noise she went downstairs only to stop at the last step peering into the empty library. Entering it she eyed the massive room taking up nearly half of the lower floor with only two shelves filled with books compared to it in your dream where not an inch of the pale wooden dust coated shelves could be seen. Curiously she turned in a circle eyeing each inch of the room almost able to hear the humming and laughter of the woman guiding her to dance. Under her breath she asked, “Who are you?”

In the doorway Fili inched in asking, “Mal?”

Her head turned and Kili asked her, “Everything alright?”

She rubbed her face with both hands groaning, “I am losing my mind. I had a dream about this place, it was packed with books, and, there was this woman, teaching me how to dance.”

Fili smirked asking, “Is that a common fantasy of yours?”

Kili chuckled, “We are fine dancers.”

She gave the pair an embarrassed glance making them inch closer seeing she was truly troubled by this stirring them to each claim a kiss from her and stroke her arms and back, “I was a child though, and I knew her…somehow.”

Kili, “Maybe it’s a distant relative.”

Fili nodded, “We have one of those, Barogi, swears he’s our Cousin,”

Kili, “Though he’s far from Durin stock.”

Mal shook her head, “No, it’s like, this was her home…”

Fili pursed his lips then said, “Who left you the house?”

Mal shook her head, “It was,” her brows furrowed, “I, I lived in Denver with my parents, then they died, no that can’t be…”

Kili, “What?”

She peered up at them both, “I was seven I couldn’t have lived here alone for eleven years…All the way out here in New Mexico…”

Fili noticed the bumps on her arms and rubbed them saying sweetly, “Why don’t we let you eat and we can always try and figure this out later on.”

Kili nodded, “Have you had any head injuries? Uncle Fundin forgot us for three years when we were younger after a skirmish.”

Mal nodded and joined them to the kitchen to eat the meal they had prepped, mumbling, “There was that tree when I was twelve.”

 


	4. Mal Pt 3 Blood Moon

“You really need to go.” The voice rang out clear from the back of the market as Mal led the guys through to the scarce aisles as the voice again stated, “You’ve used up your rations already! We’ve no credit or stock to lend you!”

The topic alone made Mal’s stomach clench, the grimace on her face stirred the guys closer to her sides reminding her of her company she was grateful to have for the past few months after apparent years alone. Fili softly asked, “Are you alright?”

She shook her head forcing a smile to her face, whispering in return, “I just hate hearing about the war.”

Kili wet his lips, “Can we help? We’ve seen small skirmishes before.”

Fear filled her eyes as she clutched their wrists, “Please don’t go! It’s half a world away across the oceans, enough of our men are dying.”

Fili’s hand eased across her back saying, “We won’t leave you. We swear it!”

She nodded and led them with the small container of salt on the path to claim the small allowed pack of flour and sugar before finding a tin of butter she ten took up to the register. Behind the counter was a woman in a high necked lace lined purple polka dotted dress with hair curled up into a neat waving style around a tight bun under her small hat pinned in place standing in front of an animated calendar behind her bearing the year 1945 with a green dress wearing pinup. The woman behind the counter eyed the guys asking Mal, “Friends of yours?”

Mal flashed them a smile, “Travelers.”

Judgingly she looked them over accepting the last of Mal’s rations for the month to cover what she had chosen, “Suppose not many are afforded the luxury of travel when there’s a war to be won.” Her lips pursed for a moment then she added after adjusting the framed picture of her teen son on the counter by the register, “Like my Henry for starters.”

Mal raised a brow then fired back accepting the bag of supplies, “They’re not from the States Gertrude. Besides, your husband got called out too, I can see just how pleased you are with the thought of losing him so you can play Master of the town! You can consider yourself off my delivery list then, Ma’am! Since my company offends you so!”

Gertrude scoffed at their backs as they exited the shop and headed back for the waiting truck dirt coated children were gathered around it curiously inspecting the contraption until Mal was spotted and the youngest among them shouted, “The Witch of the Dunes!”

Fili and Kili glanced at Mal when she paused at the title that drew another flicker of a memory of her being led by the raven haired woman through town and hearing the same. Shaking her head she climbed into the truck and fired it up ignoring the stares of the women and elderly men filling the town glaring at the strange men new to their dying town. The empty crates from her deliveries of the fruit and vegetables a few families had been willing to trade eggs and milk for from their own farms and broods of young mouths to feed easing their suspicions of the young woman living alone in that large house.

For the short drive home again she eyed the home and greenhouse in the distance which thankfully had yet to be overtaken in this war torn town. Through the open gate her eyes lingered on the sinister statues surrounding the opening that made Fili chuckle saying, “See they are the markers of Yavanna, Ki.”

Your eyes scanned over the statues of a woman partially merged with a collapsing willow trying to hold it up and Kili replied, “No wonder your lands are so green in this dusty town.”

Fili, “How did you gain her favor out here?”

You glanced at them, “Her who?”

The men blinked then Kili explained who Yavanna was and she answered, “I have never heard of her before. The statues came with the house I am guessing.”

Fili nodded, “Must be the mystery woman.”

Kili, “Maybe she’s off in the war! Why you were left here to guard the lands!”

Mal shook her head and they helped her unload the empty crates back into the greenhouse nearly the size of the house already seemingly overnight losing its same luster she remembered it having from the delivery the week before. “Not much of a guardian. Look, it’s all dying…”

The brothers glanced at each other then grinned moving in to each claim a kiss from her and guide her into the library where they lowly began to hum guiding her in a three pairing dance from their home, slowly working into the song attached to the tune making her chuckle and say, “I didn’t know you could sing.”

As their dancing moved through the house it paused allowing them to set up dinner then continue as it cooked in the old wood burning stove. Plates were emptied, clothes changed and after another bout of lulling songs to help her sleep.

.

Deep in her slumbering her thoughts wandered back to that fated fall from a tree. Atop the tallest branches she raised her eyes swearing she’d seen something odd, a confusing animal with an eagle’s face and a lion’s body bearing four wings. Gusts blew as through the window behind her the sound of the raven haired woman’s voice carried stating, “Hello? it’s me. I was-” Mal’s shrill cry broke the air and she fell to the ground after hitting her head on the branch under her at the mysterious creature’s lurch right at her once it landed in front of her. The phone was dropped and footsteps raced as the world went black and she expected a life ending thud that never came.

Instantly time sped forward and she jolted up in bed at the reflection of herself hurling a glass globe at the raven haired woman in an embarrassingly childish argument feeling familiar, as if repeated dozens of times. “Hey, I said stop!”

The thrown globe didn’t even phase the woman as she walked after her until the door slammed between them. And her order died through the slammed oak followed by an irritated grumbled language as her steps receded while even farther in the distance the tinkling of glass ending with Mal shouting, “Why don’t you just leave then! Just go! I won’t be here when you get back!”

Panting in the bed between the men stroking her arms and back trough her trembling she remembered the wall forming between the woman. On her dream walk from her hideout to eat where she spotted the mended globe back in place frightening her even more than the single serving of food on the table and the raven haired woman grabbing something from the drawer by the door to walk out into the night fading into the shadows ending her dream.

Tears streamed down her face as she tearfully admitted, “I drove her away…”

The men moved to circle their trembling One only to part at her jolting out of bed to race downstairs as if to catch the woman still leaving. Panting in the back doorway she stared out into the night sky sobbing softly after her peek into the drawer clearly seeing the empty cutout for a handgun and its ammunition leaving her tearfully whispering, “I’m sorry…” Without her noticing she slumped to her knees wrapping her arms around herself whispering as the weight of the long stretch without her to fend off the unknown dropped onto her shoulders, “Please come back…Don’t leave me…”

Around her the men wrapped her tightly in their arms peering out into the darkness spotting the glowing eyes from the heavy purring creature outside signaling them to seal the door again and carry Mal back upstairs to hold her until she’d wept herself back to sleep again.

In her slumbering they eased out of bed and once again went to inspecting the house. Room by room they had found no secret markings, pockets or doorways for something close to a message to be left for their One. Yet again all that they could find was a single out of place stone in the center of the living room coffee table. Odd little eight sided puzzling fixture to the house. Without touching it the pair lit a candle and held it close gasping at the white shimmering runes sending Fili in a fumbling path to copy the changing runes onto it.

The confusing jumble of unreadable runes were copied and left then scowling at the unhelpful stone. For hours they glared at it until they decided to blow out the candle and return to bed to wrap around Mal for the rest of the night sleeplessly trying to understand what the runes meant until they went down to fix her breakfast.

Smacking her lips at the wafting scent of bacon she went down to join the men where she stopped to peer at the papers on the table. Across them were star charts making her ask, “Searching for treasure?”

They glanced at her and Fili asked, “Why would you ask that?”

She raised one of the papers, “Star charts. Some pirates used them to mark where treasure was buried. Helped to mark the tides times to uncover the hideouts.”

They both neared the table peering at the papers and Kili asked, “You can read this?”

Mal turned heading for the library only to return with a thickly bound book she spent a good five minutes flipping through checking each marking then noted each constellation before mumbling, “It’s, not really a where, but a when…Where did you get this?”

Fili led her into the living room to point out the stone only to make her smirk as he cradled her hand, “Don’t touch it.”

She chuckled then said, “It’s an eclipse spyglass so you can see it without damaging your eye.” She returned to the kitchen to sit with the men saying, “These all say July 9th. Roughly an hour past noon. So in three days you’ll be able to use your spyglass.”

Kili’s hand cradled hers with a grin, “Don’t you see? This could be what she left behind for you. So you could find her again.”

Mal sighed then turned her focus back to the plate in front of her thinking to herself three days really wasn’t all that long and what could it hurt to stare up at an eclipse.

Well three days came and went and the guys had taken to packing what they could. Piling it out on the front lawn sitting anxiously with fingers folded on their laps sitting on the ground in front of them as Mal huffed at the pinch of her worn boot against the worn spot in her sock near her toes, knowing it would blister if not mended soon. Her fingers folded around the odd little stone in her trot down the stairs to the guys saying, “You forgot your stone.”

Anxiously they wet their lips as she stared off into the distance at the same silhouette in the distant sky from her memory about her fall from that tree. It vanished, however, into a rolling shadow making her glance up as the guys had, seeing the moon passing by the sun bringing them to their feet while she raised the stone for the trio to peer through. Though as the blood red moon came clearly into focus they lost their breath at the invisible hands gripping them and tearing them through the eye of the stone into a swirling vortex along with their bags.

…

Quietly through the wilderness surrounding Weather Top Thorin’s eyes scanned the distance for any sight of incoming riders on his path up to the ridges above for a safer place to sleep. A small pocket below the rim his eyes caught a flash of a blood red splash across the moon that quickly washed away as a heavy set of thuds sounded above him between pained groans.

Mal, “What, the ever, loving, fuck?” On her knees she groaned after a hiss at the painful fall on her now bruising elbow.

Another groan sounded making Thorin’s eyes narrow hearing above him a shove and, “Off me Fi!”

Thorin whispered to himself, “Fi?” Peering upwards as he found his feet.

Fili responded in his standing up, “Not like I planned it Ki. Though you are quite a bit softer than the ground.”

A tackle was heard after Kili stated, “Amad will hear of this!” Behind them Mal rubbed her face groaning at the unknown surroundings she found herself in as Thorin raced up to the top level calling out, “Fili, Kili!”

Their heads turned and they hopped up rushing for the stranger making Mal step back at his scowl and deep bellow. The pair crashed into him shouting back, “Uncle!”

They both stepped back and he looked them over asking, “What are you doing out here?!”

The pair explained they found themselves in another world turning mid explanation to draw Mal closer to introduce her. Fili added, “And Mal has been having these dreams about this woman.”

Thorin, “A woman? What woman?”

Kili, “Black hair, purple eyes-.”

Thorin’s lips parted, “I know her.” The trio’s lips parted, “She arrived in Ered Luin months back claiming a Wizard sent her to guide a Son of Durin to Erebor.”

Fili nodded then stated, “To Erebor then.”

Kili grinned then glanced at her stating, “You’ll love the tales of our old home!”

Fili nodded, “Why uncle Balin’s got dozens of them!”

Thorin lowly growled, “You are not marching for that cursed peak!”

Fili and Kili, “But, Uncle!”

Thorin, “But nothing! My search for Thrain has come up empty and the, four, of us are going to Ered Luin! If anything you will speak with your Amad and introduce your bride to her before anything! Bad enough you’ve gone off and wed without her meeting the Lass.”

Mal softly whispered, “Bride?” Her eyes followed the men grabbing the bags then walking off leaving her to simply squeak at a distant howl making her rush after them to Thorin’s camp to add to the meal he was prepping for his own set of questions for the new addition to his kin.

…

Three weeks had come and went with Thorin shaking his head at the helpless frightened woman the trio had to greatly train in surviving this world. But finally Dwarves and the safety of Ered Luin came into view. Along the same paths he wandered until he entered the Durin home in which his Khuzdul shouts at the news of what he had missed could clearly be heard making Mal hide between the guys even after their assurances he would never harm her. A few loud moments later Thorin entered the room huffing as he growled lowly, “Your Amad ran off with that woman!”

He stormed out slamming the door leaving Mal to flinch in the silence when Niro beside them cleared her throat and smiled at them, “I’ll pour you some tea.”

Mal nodded and moved to sit on the couch between the boys as shouts were heard across the street and carrying into three houses nearby as Thorin collected his relatives. It wasn’t until dinner time that Thorin returned and lowered into his usual seat growling out, “Get to bed early boys, we leave at dawn.”

Quietly Mal sat between them noting their grins as they gently patted her lap under the table trying to comfort her through the meal until she was left alone in the spare room listening to the deep throated song of a distant home from a faceless band of Dwarves in the den while the guys reclaimed theirs after a frenzied bout of adding to their packs.


	5. Pt 6 Jaqi Pt 2

In the middle of the night a soft click opened Bilbo’s eyes from his sleepless haze. The wafting scent of a poor tobacco stirred him upright to see you on the window seat blowing a stream of smoke out the eased open square window pane. A turn of your head to lower the cigarette from another attempt at an inhale you flashed the Hobbit a grin, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you, just trying to indulge before kicking the habit.”

Bilbo eased out of bed to sit across from you claiming his pipe as he did, “I was wondering if your kin shared the habit of not smoking around pregnant women.”

You chuckled saying, “Most do it anyways.” Deeply you inhaled forcing yourself to treasure the last few indulging puffs before blowing out the stream of smoke, “Even the mothers.” Bilbo raised his brow, “Though finally the muggles are learning of the side effect on babies.”

“Muggles?”

“Nonmagic folk.” You giggled then answered his unspoken question, “No, you would not be a muggle.” Making him grin again puffing on his own pipe. “Why can’t you sleep?”

Bilbo shifted his eyes to the window, “This is my first time this far out of the Shire. The others, they mentioned a dragon…” His words died at your grin, “You have dealt with dragons before?”

You nodded and his eyes shifted to the stray curl hanging from your loosening bun atop your head slowly shifting to a deep green while your eyes were moving to the streets again through another inhale, “I don’t remember how I wound up there, where I came from. But for thousands of years I have encountered a great deal of creatures, dragons included, please don’t concern yourself with that. If anything I will go in alone to handle the beasty while you sit safe outside.” He nodded and your eyes caught his trailing to that same green string of curls matching your now pale green eyes after your mind wandering back through the years making you grin at him, “I am a metamorphmagus. Or in other terms I can change my appearance. Hair and eyes shift when my mind wanders, I rarely use it past that since the wars.”

Bilbo grinned asking, “I wonder what I would look like with green hair. What do you think?”

You giggled saying, “I know a potion for that if you’d like to try it out sometime.”

He chuckled again and watched you take a final puff from the butt of your cigarette you put out on the sole of your boot then flicked into the still burning fireplace after you released the smoke from your lips.

…

Morning came rolling around and heavily Bilbo’s feet hit the floor and he stood, stretching, stunned to see you still awake, “You haven’t slept. And here I’ve gone and had too much.”

You giggled again looking away from the street to Bilbo, “I don’t sleep normally. Weeks without it, don’t know why. However, I can still dream.” Your eyes scanned over the street again making Bilbo creep over to your side, “There’s something about this world that feels, familiar.”

You shook your head and went to collect your bags while Bilbo hurried to freshen up and claim his to follow you down to turn in your key and meet the Durins for whatever breakfast available. Around the table you spotted the three Dwarves seated across from two empty bowls of porridge for you and Bilbo. With a soft thanks you took your seats and cleaned your bowls while Vili said, “Now, all we’ve to do is barter for some ponies, and of course a horse for you, Miss Pear,”

Bilbo, “I don’t need a pony. I, I, can walk.”

You grinned wetting your lips as he sighed at Frerin raising a brow, “We will not have a member of our company walking.”

With bags in hand you stood joining the others on the walk to the door rubbing Bilbo’s back comfortingly as he mumbled, “I’m no good with ponies” To you.

Smiling down at him you answered, “It’s alright. I’ll see if we can get you the most well mannered one.” Easing a grin onto his lips.

Four ponies, with the sweetest one were led out by the others while you flat out refused the sickly grey one the man deemed as a racer, “I don’t need a racehorse. I need a sturdy horse to take me cross country.”

“All I got past that is an unbreakable male out back.”

You nodded and said, “Let’s see him then.”

He rolled his eyes as you crossed your arms making the Dwarves smirk until they felt their mouths drop open at the black and white spotted horse with a long black mane and matching tail. “Your funeral.”

A grin eased onto your lips and you said, “I’ll take him.”

The man laughed, “Seeing as I’ll be finding him wandering back into town in a day or so I’ll give him to you for two gold pieces that I’ll pass onto the carpenter, for your coffin.”

Two gold coins were flipped his way along with a third as the best saddle in his barn flew out to you, “For the saddle.” Easily you saddled the so called untamable beast, leading him out into the street as the formerly laughing men watched you mount and the lead him down the street. It wasn’t till you got to the edge of the town when you leaned forward saying, “I was wondering when you’d show up Pinto.”

The others peered on at you curiously as he bobbed his head happily saying, “Why would I abandon you now?”

Bilbo’s lips parted and he pointed at your horse saying, “Did, he-?”

You giggled saying, “This is Pinto, he is my familiar. Among a lifespan matching mine he can take many forms, as I can. He was a parrot, hence the talking.” The others couldn’t help but smile as you added, “Oh we have seen many journeys together.”

.

The first day went smoothly and it wasn’t until you went to make camp for the night, the trio of Dwarves bickered over where to do so until you accepted the marble charm Bilbo had been clutching containing his home inside, you drew out your wand from the sheath on your belt waving it in a circle freeing the Hobbit hole housed inside. The appearance of the dwelling made the group turn to you as Bilbo opened the fence and trotted up to his front door. The gate was left open and the ponies walked inside along with Pinto as you tapped the fence four times and passed through it making the Dwarves gasp at all but a small glimpse at the door through the open gate was now invisible.

You titled your head, “Unless you’d rather sleep outside.” They grinned and followed you inside watching as when you closed the gate a bubble formed around the hill.

Frerin, “Impressive, traveling with a Wizard. I never expected such comfort along the way.” He said while hanging up his cloak and following Bilbo to the rooms he was assigning for their bags to be left in fro the night.

Out in the hall again you said, “Well I can’t imagine sleeping on the ground would be easier for the pregnancy.”

Vili and Frerin both looked at you asking, “You are with child?!”

You looked them over then to Dis making them look at her as she asked, “Me?”

“You didn’t know?”

She shook her head and nearly paled urging the men to guide her into the study where she folded her hands on her lap fiddling with the hem of her traveling shirt laying over her pant covered legs. Wetting your lips you crouched in front of her saying, “If it helps,” you eased a crystal bead coated bracelet around her wrist, “This, will shield you from any enemies. You won’t be invisible, but they can’t touch you. And I’ll mix up some prenatal potions for you.”

She nodded, “Thank you.”

Bilbo popped his head into the hallway, “Just put on some tea.” The Dwarves all flashed weak smiles and got Dis on her feet then folded around her in tight hugs sharing gentle pats of her stomach while commenting on the rare crystals they at once recognized to have protective powers highly sought after.

.

With morning came the hiding of the smial again, mounting of your steeds and carrying on along the path. Each day getting closer until as you sat on watch for lunch you spoke over your shoulder, “Vili.”

He turned his head asking, “Hmm?”

“There’s a very ugly very large wolf.” You said loading your bent rifle with the full fifteen rounds before you flicked it up snapping the barrel back into place.

Vili crept up beside you peeking at what you’d spotted to say, “That is a warg.”

You shouldered the rifle grabbing the handle to crank the first round into place then folded it back making Vili stare at it curiously, “Do you eat them?”

He shook his head, “No, the meat’s poisoned. We kill them when we come across them.”

His eyes followed the barrel to the warg who just turned its head catching your scent only to fall after a soft pop from your enchanted gun keeping it silent. Over your shoulders Vili and the newly joining Frerin chuckled in awe at your weapon while Dis eyed it carefully with a hint of worry in your eye.

Sending her a weak smile you said, “I’ve had it for over a century. Winchester 73. Not the finest on the market,” you eyed another warg, this time with a creature on its back, “But it carries its own.”

Frerin, “That’s an orc on its back. Terrible beasts. We kill those too.” Again they watched as you fired two more shots, first for the warg then the orc after and the three confused orcs after. Half an hour you waited until you were certain the coast was clear by sending out a charm to scare any more out from the rocky path they had come from.

.

Months you had traveled until you were once again perched up on watch only to shoulder your weapon to take out the trio of trolls passing by the shielded house pausing at the scent of ponies at the borders making them turn to stone. Inspecting them carefully once awake the Dwarves said, “Where there’s trolls, there’s gold.”

Blinking furiously you led the walk into the troll hoard with wand extended. A simple flick of your wrist had the scent expunged in place for a lemony one and you watched the Dwarves sifting through the piles of gold then to Bilbo at his quizzical look at what he had stepped on. A surprised grin spread on his face while he inspected his new blade making you chuckle and turn to the odd umbrella stand where you claimed the odd pair of blades inside then reached inside drawing out an odd velvet pouch you opened revealing a shimmering necklace coated in white gems forming a chain of leaves stretching to a single teardrop stone.

Behind you Frerin neared you eyeing the necklace, “Quite a find.” Softly he chuckled as you did when you flinched making him pat your arm, “That will be lovely for our brother’s coronation.”

You glanced at him chuckling again then reached into the bag again pulling out the mystic quartz ring circled by diamonds on a shimmering silver band, “I’ve never seen anything so fine.”

In your move to offer them to him he eased your hands back, “You found them. They’re yours.”

Wetting your lips you eased the ring onto your fingers, settling on your right ring finger for a snug fit before you peered into the stand again drawing out the wooden box lodged in the bottom you held up and opened making Frerin laugh out loud at the solid row of diamonds along the neck with strands of diamonds with alternating strands bearing varying sizes of deep pink stones in a zigzagging pattern. “Now that, that is far more fitting for a coronation.”

You turned to face him, “I could never wear this. I’m, nobody.”

Vili smirked moving closer, “You are the wizard who is bringing us home. Far greater than you imagine.”

Dis, “Either way, we insist. Keep your finds.”

You sighed adding the box and pouch to your bag then eyed the rest of the gold you swirled up into a twister funneling into a small jar you drew out of your bag. A double tap on the now closed lid later and you passed it to Dis with a smile then collected your blades and flied out of the cave back to Pinto’s side.

A turn of your head made your brows furrow looking over the lands around you making Bilbo creep to your side asking, “Something wrong?”

Vili glanced around too and Dis asked, “Why is it so quiet?”

Wetting your lips you strapped the blades onto your saddle and removed the riffle from its holster to load then climb onto your saddle, “It means something is frightening the birds.”

Bilbo nodded climbing onto his saddle as Dis was helped onto hers with Vili and Frerin climbing onto theirs after. Aiming your rifle down Pinto carried on along the path at a steady but not jostling speed in the distance a few rogue wargs broke out of the row of boulders at full speed only to topple and roll to a stop as you fired. Horses appeared in the distance and Vili called out, “Elves.” You locked eyes with him by turning your head, “Not exactly allies but we tolerate one another.”

You nodded watching them round up a group of orcs to slice them down. Again you shouldered your riffle and fired off another shot stunning the blonde Elf almost crashed into by a leaping warg that fell heavily by his horse. Another crank of the trigger you shifted your barrel making him glance around ordering a dark haired Elf in front of him to freeze while you fired off another round. Cranking it again you felt your ear twitch as your eyes locked on the Elf’s as they darted behind you and widened. Lifting your legs to turned around on your saddle emptying your rounds into the line of orcs only taking out half. With a curse you opened the bun to reload by magic as you reached back grabbing your pistol you cocked and took out another five before holstering in time to snap your gun back, shoulder it and take out the last of the incoming orcs.

A shrill screech had you exclaim, covering your ears before you spotted the giant black dragon flying overhead. Circling up the Elves readied their spears only to watch as the beast flew over them straight for your group. Another panicked glance from the Elves made you reach back drawing your wand. Wordlessly you fired off a spell making the dragon shift into an explosion of daisies making the Elves’ mouth drop open while Bilbo snorted from his attempt to muffle his laughter.

With a giggle of your own you holstered your rifle and waved your wand searching for any more orcs. Three more raced away from the yellow orbs chasing them, that when hitting them reduced them to piles of sunflowers. Carefully the Elves nudged their horses closer after the most serious of the group headed straight for you. Again they circled but this time around you with the blonde right beside the dark haired leader with a stern expression looking you over as you tapped the tip of your wand against your thigh to adjust your fingers around it to reach back easing it into your sheath revealing your park ranger badge with an eagle etched into it.

The man bowed his head saying, “I owe you a great deal of gratitude. That Nazgul has been circling these lands for a week now.”

Nodding your head you assumed he meant the black dragon you had destroyed. “You don’t owe me a thing, Mr?”

His brow inched up and he answered, “I am Lord Elrond.”

You forced a smile onto your face relying, “I am Jaqiearae Pear, though you may call me Jaqi.” He almost swallowed dryly at your less than formal suggestion, “Everyone does.”

He nodded curtly then looked over your group and Frerin introduced himself and the others while you looked to the blonde still staring at you only to steal a glimpse of the ring on your finger when you brushed a stray curl behind your ear. Again Elrond looked to you then asked, “If I may, Miss Pear, why have you traveled to these lands?”

“We are passing through. A Wizard named Radagast asked for my assistance in guiding a Son of Durin. Though what I’m going to do after we reach the mountain I have no clue, however I am certain I will find something.”

Elrond’s brow twitched asking, “Radagast? Why did he not speak with Gandalf or Saruman?”

You shrugged, “He said something about not being able to find them.”

“How do you know one another?”

“I only met him the once. He summoned a portal in search of a Wizard, it opened at my door, he knocked I answered and agreed to his request.”

“That simple?”

You nodded, “I do get asked so infrequently for favors and he was in dire need of aid and in a hurry to return to protect his forests.” Your eyes narrowed for a moment and you smiled at him making his head tilt slightly, “I get the oddest feeling I’ve seen you before.”

He shook his head, “I do apologize-,”

You let out a weak giggle, “Perhaps a relative, a long time ago. Everything here seems so familiar and foreign, all at once.” Your eyes locked on his again after looking over the faces of a few more of the elves around you, “No matter, it is a pity, I am so old and it must have been ages ago. Maybe it’ll come back to me.”

Elrond nodded his head, “Where are you sleeping tonight?” You shrugged again and he answered, “We will escort you to Rivendell for food and rest.”

He was about to turn only to lock eyes with you again at your quick, “Thank you.” A nod of his head later and he turned his horse to lead you into the city with the Elves surrounding you. On your right you eyed the blonde staring at the hilts of the swords strapped horizontally under your vertically aimed rifle holster on the saddle. In a sharp glance up feeling your eyes on him he drew in a breath then glanced forward again biting his lip making you smirk as you glanced over at Bilbo on your left.

Through the forest you eyed the trees above feeling the eyes of the blonde on you again for more stolen glances until you finally reached a narrow bridge Pinto halted at refusing to budge. A turn from the Elves passing you brought your leg swinging over to your left to hop down and shoulder your bags, rifle and grip your blades, double tapping the saddle with your finger making it morph into a band around Pinto’s front leg while you carried on on foot. A shiver spread across his body and he morphed into an African grey parrot flying to land on your shoulder ruffling his wings into place as you walked across the bridge to him mumbling, “I hate bridges.”

Above you the blonde kept watch over you following at your side watching from above while you helped Bilbo down on the other side hearing the Elves hop down around you as the others helped Dis down. Up the steps you followed the Durins feeling the eyes of your blonde shadow on you all the way to your assigned room where he paused outside your door. Setting your bags down you eased your fingers across the hilts of your swords, lifting the pair of them before turning to the blonde raising his eyes to meet yours again, “Are these why you keep staring at me?”

Moving closer to him you held your eyes on his while he asked you, “Where did you find those blades?”

“Troll cave. Do you recognize them?”

“The wider of the two was once mine.” You nodded and passed it to him making his eyes widen in the timid rise of his hand, “You are offering it to me?”

“It is yours, and I assume if I didn’t you would keep staring until we left. Mr?”

“I am Lord Gorfindel.”

You nodded your head urging him to do the same, “It was nice to meet you Lord Glorfindel.”

He nodded again stealing a glance at the sword in his hands with a puzzled expression in his turn away from your door to walk down the hall out of your sight as you pulled a handkerchief from your pocket walking to the stream nearby. Around you the eyes of Elves could be felt as you lowered cross legged to the ground dipping the cloth into the cool water. You wrung it out then rested the sword closer to you raising the hilt to start scrubbing it from the grime exposing the bright silver hilt wrapped in leather. Over your shoulder a shadow fell and you tilted your head back expecting to see Glorfindel only to find Lord Elrond eyeing the blade saying, “Glamdring is its name I believe. The sword of fallen King Turgon.”

Raising it higher you asked, “I take it you would like it?”

He shook your head, “No, merely informing you of its origin.”

Wetting your lips you shifted your legs, planting your feet to stand and peer up at him, “Any relatives of his bound to come and demand it back?”

He shook his head, “No.” His eyes scanned over you, “Are you able to wield it?”

“I may be a bit rusty but I can handle a long sword.”

“I spoke with Prince Frerin, he mentioned you are from another world, where your niece and their nephews are trapped.” You nodded, “You won’t miss it?”

You shook your head, “I wasn’t born there, just woke up there centuries back. If you’re worried about me being homesick don’t be. I brought my home with me.” He raised a brow and you smirked, “It’s magic.”

He turned his head to the brunette bowing his head speaking in Quenya, _“My Lord, the meal is prepared.”_

Elrond nodded then turned to you ready to translate until you said, _“What language is this?”_ He blinked, _“I understand it. No one back there knows what it is.”_

 _“This is Quenya.”_ He wet his lips, “Perhaps while you stay here we could see which of our languages you know. There are quite a few forms of Elvish, along with a few for the lands of Men, and then Khuzdul for the Dwarves, and I hear Hobbits have their own tongue as well.”

You nodded and he flashed you a weak smile guiding you to the outdoor dining hall starting to speak in as many languages as he could think of with his twin sons who flanked you from behind stealing glances at Pinto who was tilting his head looking them over. At the table you raised your hand moving him to the arm of your chair where you offered him some of the leaves from the salad you were offered making the twins grin watching him eat. With a giggle you said, “You can offer him some if you like.”

That made their smiles grow and Pinto hop onto the table and waddle between the two all to eager to talk to him and feed the odd creature. The meal went smoothly, and for all their worries about the Elves restricting the progress of the journey things were going impossibly well and Dis was quite content with the pampering she was entitled to in her condition.

.

After sunset after leaving your jacket, pistol and badge in your bag you sighed leaving your room, walking through the halls away from the Elves staring at you towards an abandoned wing with overgrown gardens with your new sword in hand. Firmly your hand folded around the hilt of the sword as you stepped into the tall grass unsheathing the blade in a single move. Slowly your eyes closed at the years of battle cries and death wails flooding back to you. Trapped in that world you did what you could to defend what was yours. All the times you took up a different face and body just to aid in the wars muggles had brought about. But deeper than that, much deeper you could feel you had been fighting something much stronger and having a sword in your hand felt natural.

A wave of your fingers halted your golden shadow at the shortening of the grass to form grass soldiers around you readying their grass swords from woven weeds. Steadily for the amusement of the small boy hiding behind the arches around the garden you sliced through them hacking them into pieces ridding the garden of its weeds and tall grass. Behind him your golden shadow crept watching in awe at the talent of the odd woman freshly arrived into their lands. More and more it revealed long since abandoned styles of fighting by his kin until a particularly impressive slice taking out four in one go. The gasp it stirred however made you double step making you slip off the end of the rock on the edge of a hidden stream making you squeak as your knee gave a painful crack sliding out of socket when your foot lodged into the rocky water bed in your fall through the layer of moss floating over the water.

Seated in the water with a leg up on dry land you bit your lip groaning while your hand clutched the hilt of your downward pointed sword sinking deeper into the sandy bed while your blonde shadow raced out straight into the water behind you. Softly he said, “I am going to lift you out.”

Before you could say anything he had his arms looped around your sides under your arms, “No, no,” a loud squeaking gasp left you when your knee popped back into place when he had you upright, again you bit your lip as he managed to turn you in his arms and set you down a few feet from the edge. Breathing shakily your eyes locked on his and you forced a smile, “Thank you. I got it from here.”

Narrowing his eyes at you for a moment he settled by your leg facing you saying, “I am not leaving you alone after that fall.”

“I dislocated my knee, not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal.”

You rolled your eyes saying, “Listen I’ve hiked five miles with a bayonet stuck in my thigh, I can handle a dislocated knee and twisted ankle.”

His hand moved to your boot he hastily started undoing, swatting your hands away, “I am going to help you if you accept it or not. You were startled and now injured.”

“It’s a twisted-,”

“I will carry you to the healers if I have to or will you allow me to tend to it myself?”

Your eyes narrowed at him and you shook your head and flopped onto your back mumbling, fine.” Wagging a finger for your abandoned sheath to fly over to you easing onto the sword laying across your chest while Glorfindel finished loosening the ties on your boot. Holding his eyes on you while carefully easing your boot off and then the thick sock after he set aside finally lowering his eyes to your red ankle, gingerly with his now glowing hands he eased your foot through a few rotations and froze at your whimper when it gave a loud pop. Peeking back up at you he shifted his hands over your foot and ankle applying pressure through a few more loud pops. When you thought he was through he shifted closer to you easing his hand around your covered knee pressing firmly through four more pops as you tapped your fingers on your chest until the boy crept closer.

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head accepting the seed he offered you, “You didn’t do anything. I slipped.”

Your eyes shifted to Glorfindel as he lowered your leg and you sat up, only easing his task of lifting you in his arms while he stood, “What..?” you sighed, “Why, are you carrying me?” You clutched your sword and seed as the boy followed after you both with your boot and sock in hand eager to help. He walked past the hall to your room and you pointed, “My room..” Turning your head you asked, “Where are you taking me?”

“Bathhouse.”

“You are not-!”

Meting your eye you got a clear view right at his bright blue eyes, “You need to soak now, we have Elleths to assist you.”

“I can handle this-,”

“Why are you resisting? It is a bath.”

“Yes, and I am an adult. I choose when I bathe!”

“Not when you are injured in these lands.”

“Oh, so you just grab up all the injured women and take them to your bathtub?”

“It is not my bathtub. It is a public bathhouse.” Before you could say anything a set of doors were opened and an Elleth even taller than him arrived and he passed you over, “I will be outside.” You let out a squeak as the doors were closed and you were being manhandled out of your clothes and into a sunken tub with two Elleths both reaching in to help strip you, only to make you say, “No, is anything sacred here?!” In a lunge forward the women tried to keep you from hurting yourself only to shriek at your shifting into a large eagle making Glorfindel throw the doors open and gasp falling backwards at your swoop to exit and soar through the halls straight to your room where the door slammed behind you as did the shutters on the windows.

Landing awkwardly stomach first you hobbled to the end of the bed shifting back until you were shaking standing on your uninjured foot shaking as you eased your shirt out of your jeans and unbuttoned it. Flicking it through a muttered incantation to clean and fold it on a toss towards the bed, doing the same with your half soaked tank top next. Sitting on the end of your bed frame you removed your other boot and sock, the latter of which joining the pile before you wiggled out of your jeans. Lastly your underwear was switched out for a new pair form your bag you floated closer to you before you found the pair of flannel pajama pants and sweater you wanted to wear you set aside.

Limping to the washing bowl on the dresser along the wall you wet your hands and smoothed them over your face, each stroke guiding a shift on your skin. The once clear complexion now coated in glowing freckles. For all you tried hiding them all was impossible, so you covered what you could and let your clothes handle the rest, the largest hindrance being the moon cycle down your spine, scarred around the glowing marker stating what shape the moon was taking that night. A turn of your head brought your reflection in the tall mirror into focus, the freckles simmering across your skin around your scarred spine revealing it was a new moon tonight with a sigh you undid your braided bun and washed your hair, using your wand to dry it. Lastly adding your sweater and flannel pants before sitting on the bed and pulling out a first aid kit.

A single dap of a healing cream was added to your ankle and knee then left to dry as you peered at the mirror again seeing your hair with glowing specks in each curl from the strands of silver woven into them. Easing your pant leg down you sighed hearing Glorfindel knock on the other side of your door, softly saying, “Miss Pear?”

Flatly you replied, “I have my own healing creams. I don’t need to be stripped and scrubbed by your healers.”

Closing his eyes he said, “I just, wanted to help ease your pain.”

“If I injure myself again, next time you take the bath and I can heal myself.”

“I do not doubt that..”

At that you inhaled and apparated to the door you swung open, completely forgetting about your glowing skin and freckles, “Then what?! What is so important about taking me to the bathhouse when I tell you I can heal myself . To have women I have never even seen before try to take my clothes off?! I am so sorry I seem to be unaccommodating!”

In your attempt to slam the door again his hand planted on the wood keeping it from doing so, and your hand let go of it in his sharp inhale as tears filled his eyes and his body trembled attempting to remain calm and keep from breaking down. His free hand smoothed over his mouth while Elrond appeared just over his shoulder gently shifting him aside with his own teary glance taking in your glowing features as your arms folded across your chest. “Miss Pear, I can assure you Glorfindel had no intention of making you uncomfortable or feel as if you would come to harm. But as I can see you still are not putting weight on your foot, now, please, if we could kindly find a middle ground. I can have a tub brought here for you to soak just your leg, no attendants, just the tub, in your room if you prefer.”

A deep sigh left you as your eyes locked on his before shaking your head, “Fine, I’ll go to your bathhouse, I will soak my leg, just my leg, and I am not taking off my clothes.”

You moved to take your first step and you could see Glorfindel flinch making you roll your eyes, “Fine, carry me then if you’re going to flinch the whole way.” You crossed your arms and Glorfindel timidly scooped you up in his arms again and turned to carry you back to the bathhouse. Along the way Elrond peered over at you eyeing your freckles glowing brighter under the glimpses of starlight in each open archway until the boy was seen still by the doorway next to your boot and propped up sword, smiling as you got back.

On your good foot you stood, lowering down to sit, rolling up your pant leg revealing more shimmering freckles vanishing from sight easing into the warm water. Sitting down across from you Elrond and Glorfindel watched the boy sit by you with a growing grin saying, “I like Vana.”

With curiously raised brows you asked, “Who is Vana?”

The boy replied, “Mother of the Stars..” His hand landed on yours “You have her marks.”

Across from you Elrond said, “Estel.”

You glanced at Elrond after realizing you weren’t hiding your marks, “You’ve seen these before?”

Elrond wet his lips, “Not me personally, however those are recorded markings of the Maiar taught by Vana herself.”

“Maiar?”

Elrond took in a breath sharing a brief history of the creation of their world, “And the Isitari were sent here by the Valar to help fight off what Sauron, the pupil of Melkor had unleashed.”

His brow inched up as you whispered, “Melkor..” Your eyes going distant while your hair shifted to a deep green making the vines over the walls to grow stronger, when your eyes met his again you asked, “Melkor is Morgoth?”

Elrond nodded tentatively, “Yes. How-,”

“He’s why I left. I remember him.”

Estel inched closer brushing his fingers through your curls giggling at the riffle of colors they moved through as he did asking, “You fought Melkor too?”

You glanced at him then wet your lips, “I keep having this dream. It’s a lot like a bedtime story.” Estel’s eyes widened in excitement, “There’s a shining castle made entirely of the rarest of crystals and marble, inside people glowing brighter than any star you’ve ever seen. Tall and powerful, devoted to peace and light, all holding strong against the darkening world. And I was the one they chose for protection, it was my castle they asked for residence in. But one day the shadow came, a message stating to flee or perish. A man by a name stolen from him to be damned by another, Morgoth sent his men to issue his threats, marched his armies on the borders of my land and found me.” Estel nipped at his lip while Elrond and Glorfindel knew now just who you were, “Just me, with a message of my own. I would not spend a single drop of innocent blood for his greed.”

Estel, “What did he do?”

“His men refused to attack a single woman alone in battle. They turned and left and Morgoth swore he would have my lands. A celebration came, and with it a hidden cursed gift. Two days past that, Morgoth returned, and do you know what he found?” Estel shook his head, “Empty lands, the castle, the plants, buildings, animals, even the streams, all of it vanished. Simply untellable earth with a single box in the middle of it, his cursed gift with a note reading-,”

Glorfindel whispered softly, “Not a single drop.”

You looked across at him asking, “You know this story?”

Elrond let out a stunned chuckle, “All of our kin know this story. Of a Maiar able to cast him out so easily. Keep him at bay. Of the lost thousands of Vanyar rehomed to a distant untouchable land.”

Glorfindel, “They are safe?”

You nodded, “I have my lands in my bag.” He raised a brow, “Magic.”

Elrond, ‘They can live safely in your bag?”

“It is more difficult, I will need land to set them down in. It’s been 3000 years, what were thousands are now hundreds of thousands.”

Glorfindel, “There are so many...There have only been a few Elf Kingdoms able to boast of that population since entering Middle Earth.”

Elrond, “The will aim to bring you down again.”

Wetting your lips you asked, “You mentioned something about Sauron having a rig of power?”

Elrond, “Yes.”

You nodded drawing in a breath closing your eyes and raising your palm. When your eyes opened again they weren’t purple but glowing in a swirling jumble of colors until the ring appeared above your palm and you created a bubble around it while it spun angrily thrashing into the glowing walls. A soft whisper of ‘fiendfyre’ sparked an endless living flame scorching, melting and destroying the screaming relic disintegrating to nothing as you doused the flame, dropped the bubble and looked up at the stunned Elves staring at you. “It’s as if they aren’t even trying sometimes.”

Elrond, “You, just…poof…”

“And yet I trip so easily. Amazing, I know. Living bundle of contradictions I am.” Wetting your lips you asked, “Are my legs supposed to be going numb?”

Glorfindel moved around the tub, “Bit too long.” Scooping you up to sit on the bench along the wall, claiming a towel from his left to dry off your injured foot and inspect it again.

“Is it safe to walk now or am I spending the rest of our stay in your arms?”

Your question made his eyes go wide and lock onto yours, “It is safe for walking.”

On your feet again you said, “I think I might see if I still have some snacks in my bag.”

Elrond rose to his feet as Glorfindel did, saying, “We can order food for you.”

Elrond added, “Yes, and I can bring out my maps to show you more about these lands and your path ahead.”


	6. Pt 6 - Jaqi pt 3

No matter what they did you couldn’t shake the dream you kept having of this forest burning if you stayed another night. A hidden signal was given at dinner and you were grateful for it. Another two days you were looped into Estel’s games and shadowed by Glorfindel, options for various events in the city kept being presented to you by the aloof tall creatures around you. For all of Dis’ reassurances that it was especially peculiar for any Elf, let alone a Lord, to so openly follow a women without being of a relation or tasked by a relative to do so. But offers were given with emotional ranges far below the average spoon and were all avoided by you to follow the child seeming, past Elrond and his occasional flashes of what must be a smile for him, being the only one to crack the supposed calm they all exuded.

Behind you Frerin smirked to your back already making you roll your now yellow irritated eyes matching your frizzing hair in your braided ponytail, “I just think you should have left a note for Lord Glorfindel.”

You scoffed, “For what? So we could be ambushed along the way and he can insist upon carrying me all the way there?”

Vili chuckled, “I don’t know how you can’t see it.”

Dis chuckled at your exaggerated squatting steps as if gravity had increased for your next two steps as you groaned saying woefully, “How will I ever live without the daily attentions of a man who has the visible emotional range of a teaspoon.”

Dis, “You well get used to Elves in time. I am surprised you are not more so with the Vanyar living in that bubble of yours.”

In a turn to her you kept walking backwards, making Pinto in his parrot form on your shoulder shift closer to your neck, “My Elves smile, and laugh, and make fools of themselves. Somewhere between the Years of the Lamps and today all those wars have sucked the fun out of all these Elves. If he can’t be bothered to relax enough to smile around me then it’s shame on him. Vili loves you and boasts about it to every boulder we stop near.”

Vili nodded, “Aye, to ward off any dark omens. Tradition for carrying Dams.”

“See, there, right there, a man who isn’t afraid to spout off sonnets in your honor to a boulder, every boulder. I bet if we were in Erebor he’d force all the men to stop in awe at you.”

They grinned and Frerin asked in a low hum, “It seems you know our kin better than you let on. Erebor might be very comfortable for you then.”

After a moment of pursing your lips, “I do have to ask. And I mean this respectfully.” They nodded, “Your home in the Blue Mountains. It was your height-,”

Dis shook her head, “Ah, I can see where you are going, and no. Most of the roofs are a minimum of ten feet tall.” She wet her lips, “There are certain, not tricks, but rules to follow when carving homes out of a mountain. The Blue Mountains gave us less space and more trouble to reach our kin’s usual splendor. Limiting our guests greatly, however, still far grander than we expected after fleeing.”

Vili, “We do hope you will enjoy it in Erebor, and not feel you have to leave.”

“I will need something to do then. I am terrible with an empty schedule.”

Frerin, “Well Dale will need repairing.”

A slap of cold wind made you turn your head to find you’d taken a step from dirt into small snow drifts. “Hmm.” Reaching back you drew your wand noticing the bunching ponies behind you readying for the long cold ahead. Holding it forward you formed an invisible cocoon around you all carving a path in the snow easing a path for the now unnoticeable quartet behind you under the tops of the tall snow bank.

.

Nearly a full day you led the path down the jagged downward slope leading down to the pass feeding towards the open now glowing doors into Moria. Anxiously the others watched your enchanted vial from earlier capturing the last of the creatures dwelling inside as the lake beast gripped on pitifully to anything it could in its struggle to keep from being added as well. Eventually failing to shrink and fly inside instantly lightening the lake greatly back to its reflective state coating it in starlight.

Through the gates you saw your other charms working as well, the long stretches ahead already rippling back to what it once was. Banners reappearing from ash, all stolen and moved items returning to their former homes freshly scrubbed. The dirt and grime coated walls and pillars returning to their silver marble glory with lanterns lighting along the way to welcome you deeper inside the sealing mines while you reduced the creatures inside your vial into ash.

All treasures you passed were sifted through and left in enchanted chests and sent to the former treasury now added to by centuries of adding from the spoils of pillaging. Through which you were passed a small chest by Dis who beamed up at you saying, “This is a trinket compared to what you have won us back in this short time. Moria, an alliance with Rivendell, the protection of my bairns.”

You opened the chest seeing the mail armor hemmed with fine intricate designs making Frerin say, “Mithril. The strongest armor there is.” Your eyes met his, “You may be needing it ahead.”

In your glance at Bilbo seeing the shirt he had already added and was now covering under his shirt you nodded. Set your bags down to head into the same room he just exited to change into the shirt and pants suit of armor you redressed over and returned to shoulder your bags and rifle again thanking the trio who beamed and guided you along to your next resting place.

..

Long and deep you followed the path until you reached the other side of the keep, an exit past Lothlorien. The fabled Elven Kingdom far from welcoming to the Dwarves, and yet atop your steeds, who were all to giddy to be free of the mountain again, you followed the path you had memorized. Around you the path seemed clear, on to a bend in the river you continued then stopped for lunch, atop the boulder overlooking the ones circling the others you finished your fish and passed your plate to Bilbo in his reach for it with a soft thanks.

Your eyes never leaving the trees as a line of Elves inched closer to its edge, the twitch of your ear at the sound of dirt crunching on your right made you subtly crank the trigger on your riffle you promptly turned and fired at the creeping warg beside you. Quietly the four sat eating watching the Elves looking on as you took out the two wargs behind it. An upward glance made the second swooping black dragon shift into your focus, again you brought out your wand in its swoop for the forest only to explode into daffodils making the Elves stare up in awe through your resheathing your wand while the expended cartridges melted into seeds for wild flowers burying themselves in the earth.

Lunch ended and your seats atop your saddles were reclaimed on the continued path to the river separating you from Southern Greenwood. Finally you were at the edge of it, the vast stretch of sinister looking trees you eyed and then led the path inside. Dark and claustrophobic this forest seemed to swallow you whole, never ending and yet a long since forgotten path uncovered itself for you leading to a vast stretch of land untouched by trees with a set of ruins taking its last breath before crumbling into the ground as the withered Dwarf Prince escaping across the bridge. Tearful reunions were had with extra time for setting up Bilbo’s smial to help scrub and reclothe their father while you and Bilbo inspected the lands.

Bilbo, “It looks abandoned.”

You nodded, “Elrond did say the King had fled North leaving it to its own defenses.”

Bilbo, “If it would ease your weariness you should set down here.”

A weak grin spread on your face and you dug out the pulsing orb while the Durins exited the smial ready to keep going, only to watch in awe at your vast kingdom settling between the shifting trees inside the new bubble charm stretching around the Southern portion of Greenwood. With smial set away the resting Elven Kingdom was left to a posted notice of the new location and borders drawn up for them not to cross to remain within your protection charms and you carried on for the rest of the path out to the other side of the forest.

The long barren rocky plains lay ahead and at a steady pace you followed them to the sealed front gates. A glance at your thestral ring showed you to the base of the tall staircase while the Durins waited at the front gates. The higher you climbed the more you could see the spreading light of your kingdom seeping through the canopy of now swaying trees to their echoing song on the breeze. The door was found, opened and closed behind you, it really didn’t matter if you were quiet or not, the singing in the distance had woken Smaug, who was now pacing in the great hall muttering about the powerful Elves he could sense in the distance. If he could pale he would have at such numbers out of nowhere, but a trilling whistle brought his eyes upwards to you and your extended wand earning a loud challenging roar ending with the sea of golden Lotus blossoms pouring through the hall.

A flick of the wrist and the gates opened welcoming the Durins inside with gleeful cheers. From the balcony you grinned joining Bilbo in returning to the treasury your charm was fast at work to cleanse, beside the Hobbit you waded through the gold pausing at a few trinkets along the way, chuckling as Bilbo passed you a small chest, “To add to your collection.”

You rolled your eyes, “Honestly. I don’t need any gems.”

Bilbo chuckled, “No one needs gems. They are lovely still.”

Chests were formed holding the gold binding itself in paper wraps with the gems and trinkets organizing themselves on the stair-like displays the chests made for them. Thrain stood on the overlook with mouth open, **“What is she doing?”**

Dis patted his arm, **“Adad, she is cleansing our hoard and organizing it for us.”**

His grin grew, **“Ah. Very helpful this Wizard. Bewitching the mops and brooms to scrub the place too.”**

When that was through you climbed the steps back to the halls ahead of you peering through the Royal Wing behind the trio of elated Dwarves naming each of their relatives’ former apartments until you reached the Elven suited quarters you were sharing with Bilbo. Through to the writing table you walked, leaving your bags in your room and wet your lips easing a stray sheet of paper and a pen you filled with the ink well corked on the table. The blank paper seemed daunting so you stuck to simplicity.

_“King Thranduil,_

_Pardon my informality, we have not met, and I am not accustomed to conversing with Kings. However, I have been tasked with informing you that Smaug is dead and you should not worry about him attacking anyone. Also, Dis,”_

You scratched that out rewriting,

_“Princess Dis, has asked me to inform you your gems have been uncovered and she hopes that your former trade deal could possibly be discussed, should you agree to come and meet with us. Plus, I should also ask for a few moments of your time to discuss the Southern half of Greenwood._

_I hope this letter finds you well,_

_Jaqiearae Pear”_

Blowing on it you ensured the ink was dry before folding, sealing and sending the message off to Greenwood from the secret ledge with Pinto. Staring at your parrot in the distance you repeated, “I hope it finds you well?” You scoffed at yourself and turned to head back inside mumbling, “Hope at least he has patience for an ignorant old fool.”

.

Trees whizzed by and an open window freed the Parrot to fly inside. Around each corner he flew calling out, “Where is the King?” Confused pointed fingers from the Elves readying for battle all stared up at the red feathers on the grey bird soaring overhead with a message in his grip.

Finally a tall blonde turned and looked up in time to catch the message before Pinto circled and landed on his shoulder, using his beak to shift his hair out of the way so he could move closer. Unfolding the note Thranduil felt all eyes on him. The Prince broke through the crowds to read the letter hearing his Father read aloud, “Smaug is dead. Princess Dis has found my gems. Why would they want to speak about Southern Greenwood?”

On his shoulder Pinto tapped his beak on the King’s armored shoulder admiring his reflection making the King peer at him curiously before saying, “What an odd bird.”

Raising his head Pinto replied, “I could say the same about you. Twigs and berries in your hair.”

Legolas, “You can speak?”

Pinto gave a whistle then replied, “Of course I can. Do you have an answer?”

Thranduil caught his eye again and he nodded saying in Elvish, _“Ten guards, Tauriel, Legolas, prepare your horses.”_ Walking out towards the stables Pinto held himself steady then whistled again when his steed came into view fully saddled. Glancing at the bird again he asked, “Does your Master send you with messages often?”

Pinto ruffled his feathers chuckling, “I do not have a Master. I have a Wizard.”

Thranduil’s lips parted, “You are a familiar then?”

Pinot chuckled again, “Handsome and clever. You’ll get along famously.”

On the saddle he glanced at Pinto then charged off through the woods off towards Erebor.

 


End file.
